girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
OK
OK is Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! 3rd ending sung by idol group Magical2. |-|Romaji= O.K! Hibikaseyou sekai ni Yuujou no okesutora Mo}}/ / kizamidashita Shi}}/ Tsukureru haamonii ALL egao kureru mahou O.K! Hibikaseyou sekai ni O.K! Yuujou no okesutora O.K! Chotto appu tenpo de yukou Mune no onpu hikarasete O.K! O.K! Rin}}/ Itsudatte foruteshimo O.K! Shi}}/ Nandemo kanaeraresou Muteki suteki majikaru na myujikku O.K! Hibikaseyou sekai ni O.K! Yuujou no okesutora O.K! Chotto appu tenpo de yukou Muteki suteki majikaru na myujikku |-|Kanji= O.K!　響かせよう世界に 友情のオーケストラ きっと会った瞬間に　運命のタクトは 煌めくリズム　刻み出した 形や　音色　誓う　みんなとだから 作れるハーモニー　笑顔くれる魔法 O.K!　響かせよう世界に O.K!　友情のオーケストラ O.K!　ちょっとアップテンポでいこう 胸の　音符　光らせて O.K!　夢を見る気持ちは O.K!　いつだってフォルテシモ O.K!　なんでも叶えられそう 無敵　素敵　マジカルなミュージック O.K!　響かせよう世界に O.K!　友情のオーケストラ O.K!　ちょっとアップテンポでいこう 無敵　素敵　マジカルなミュージック |-|English= OK! Ring it to the world This friendship orchestra At the moment we met was like a tact of destiny The sparkling rhythm is beating Your figure or timbre is vowed to everyone That's why make this harmony, giving a smile is like magic OK! Ring it to the world OK! This friendship orchestra OK! Let's uptempo a little bit Let the note of your chest shine OK! The feelings you dream OK! Will always be in fortissimo OK! It will always come true Invincible and incredible is this magical music OK! Ring it to the world OK! This friendship orchestra OK! Let's increase the tempo a little bit Invincible and incredible is this magical music |-|Romaji= O.K! Hibikaseyou sekai ni Yuujou no okesutora Mo}}/ / kizamidashita Shi}}/ Tsukureru haamonii ALL egao kureru mahou O.K! Hibikaseyou sekai ni O.K! Yuujou no okesutora O.K! Chotto appu tenpo de yukou Mune no onpu hikarasete O.K! O.K! Rin}}/ Itsudatte foruteshimo O.K! Shi}}/ Nandemo kanaeraresou Muteki suteki majikaru na myujikku Mo}}/ / isshoni utaou Shi}}/ Hitori mo zettai ALL kaketara dame dayo ne O.K! Dokomade mo todoku yo O.K! Yuujou no okesutora O.K! Motto happi tsukamaeyou Pyua na negai kesanai de O.K！ O.K！Rin}}/ Wakeatte pianishimo O.K！Shi}}/ Nandaka machi kirenai Mirai kirari　majikaru na myujikku O.K! O.K! Rin}}/ Yuujou no okesutora O.K! Shi}}/ Chotto appu tenpo de yukou Mune no onpu hikarasete O.K! Yume wo miru kimochi wa O.K! Itsudatte foruteshimo O.K! Nandemo kanaeraresou Muteki suteki majikaru na myujikku O.K! Hibikaseyou sekai ni O.K! Yuujou no okesutora O.K! Chotto appu tenpo de yukou Muteki suteki majikaru na myujikku |-|Kanji= O.K！ 響かせよう世界に 友情の　オーケストラ きっと会った瞬間に　運命のタクトは 煌めくリズム　刻みだした 形や　音色　違う　みんなとだから 作れる　ハーモニー　笑顔くれる魔法 O.K！響かせよう世界に O.K！友情の　オーケストラ O.K！ちょっとアップテンポでいこう 胸の　音符　光らせて O.K！夢をみる気持ちは O.K！いつだってフォルテシモ O.K！なんでも叶えられそう 無敵　素敵　マジカルなミュージック きっとどんなピンチも　チャンスにできるよ ミスしたときは　一緒に歌おう 前向き、元気、クール　みんなのメロディ ひとりも　絶対　欠けたらダメだよね O.K！どこまでも届くよ O.K！友情の　オーケストラ O.K！もっとハッピーつかまえよう ピュアな　願い　消さないで O.K！泣いちゃいそうな気持ちは O.K！分け合ってピアニシモ O.K！なんだか待ちきれない 未来　キラリ　マジカルなミュージック O.K！響かせよう世界に O.K！友情の　オーケストラ O.K！ちょっとアップテンポでいこう 胸の　音符　光らせて O.K！夢をみる気持ちは O.K！いつだってフォルテシモ O.K！なんでも叶えられそう 無敵　素敵　マジカルなミュージック O.K！響かせよう世界に O.K！友情の　オーケストラ O.K！ちょっとアップテンポでいこう 無敵　素敵　マジカルなミュージック |-|English= OK! Ring it to the world This friendship orchestra At the moment we met was like a tact of destiny The sparkling rhythm is beating Your figure or timbre is vowed to everyone That's why make this harmony, giving a smile is like magic OK! Ring it to the world OK! This friendship orchestra OK! Let's uptempo a little bit Let the note of your chest shine OK! The feelings you dream OK! Will always be in fortissimo OK! It will always come true Invincible and incredible is this magical music No matter what pinch you're in, there's always a chance you're able to do When you make a mistake　let's sing together Facing forward, energetic and cool is everyone's melody When you're alone it's not good to be damaged O.K！Deliver it no matter where you go O.K！This friendship orchestra O.K！Grab more happiness These pure wishes won't disappear O.K！The feelings when you want to cry O.K！Share pianissimo O.K！Somehow waiting impatiently The shining future is this magical music OK! Ring it to the world OK! This friendship orchestra OK! Let's uptempo a little bit Let the note of your chest shine OK! The feelings you dream OK! Will always be in fortissimo OK! It will always come true Invincible and incredible is this magical music OK! Ring it to the world OK! This friendship orchestra OK! Let's uptempo a little bit Invincible and incredible is this magical music Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Themes